Mercy Wolf
by Freakycuteducky
Summary: Mercy Wolf comes to Hogwarts in FredGeorges first year. Who Is She? 3rd Chap is up.
1. Friends & Family

This is my first fan fiction so please be nice and review so I may get better.

(I have other stories up that i posted up before this one but I started those after this one, this was really my first, just didn't fell like putting it up)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for Mercy(And her name), I'm just borrowing them for this story so I may torture them by making them do what I say! Muahahahaha! Coughs alright, on with the story.

* * *

Mercy Wolf was starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stepping through the barrier and onto the platform, she glance around. Standing near her, there was a family of redheads talking. 

"Now Fred, George, don't make trouble." The mother looked sternly at two of her sons. They grinned and the one called George answered. "We'll think about it." Fred added. "But be assured we"ll try." Her other sons left quietly, getting away from what was sure to follow, as their mother looked ready to yell at them before she heard Mercy laughing. When she asked what was so funny, Mercy smiled. "Sorry, It's just your exactly like Remus described. Your Mrs. Weasley right?"

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows at the strange girl. She was wearing worn jeans, a black T-shirt, an evenly worn jean jacket, biker ankle boots and on her neck a black jean studded choker that looked homemade. On her left hand was a fingerless, net glove, showing her long nails painted a deep red to match her lipstick. Long bangs from her silky black, shoulder length hair hid her eyes when she looked down, but since she was talking to Mrs. Weasley, she saw her eyes were a strange silver gray with a coal lining.

"Who are you? I haven't seen Remus in ages!" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Still grinning, Mercy answered. " Mercy Wolf. Remus has been taking care of me because of.." Here she frowned. "You know with Mum dead and Dad in.." She broke off looking at the twins who were listening with rapt attention.

Mrs. Weasley covered her. "Oh! Your Amber's daughter! I thought she was the last. But then so was your father." She blushed. "Uh. Where is Remus anyway?"

"He has an interview, so he just dropped me off." Mercy replied. "But we should really be getting on the train." Indicating her and the twins.

Fred struck out of his listening pose. "She's right Mum! Charlie and Percy are already on board!"

Saying goodbye to their mother, the twins and Mercy ran fast as the train began to move. George yelled at a black boy with dreadlocks to hold the door open and the three of them jumped on board just in time, landing in a pile at the boys feet. The boy laughed as when Fred tried to stand, he tripped and landed on top of Mercy, causing her to swear heavily. Grinning when they all stood upright, he commented. "I didn't know you could do that with a broomstick."

Mercy, making a face of pity told him. "I'm afraid what you don't know could fill a library."

Fred and George laughed. After awhile the boy introduced himself as Lee Jordan and they left to find a compartment. Once they found one near the back of the train, George asked who was Remus and how did he know them? Lee, who didn't know what happened before was quickly informed by Fred.

"Remus J. Lupin. He's been my guardian since my father was indisposed. Since I'm the last of his family and also my mother's line, that's what your mum meant when she said 'last'."

Fred interrupted. "But why'd he tell you about us?"

Mercy glared at him. "I was getting to that."

"Sorry, O' Great and Mighty Story Teller." He answered back sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "What ever, loser."

"Goth."

"Stupid."

"Freak."

"Idiot."

"Weirdo."

"Retard."

"Actually that's George."

George cut in a moment as they sniggered. "Hey!"

Mercy started up again. "Git."

"Witch." Fred replied.

She laughed. "You idiot! I AM a witch! It's kinda obvious!"

He smirked back, bashfully. "We were stating things about the other."

Lee choose that moment to talk. "Can you please let Silva continue?"

They all nodded, and Mercy continued. "As I am his heir, I'm living in my father's family's house, which in one room, a wall has on it the family tree. According to Remus, my father once told him that anyone good in the family gets blasted off, as do their direct descendants. I looked and saw so was I."

She grinned as her audience clapped and whistled in applause.

"So there's this awful house elf that mumbles under his breath curses at us, but he has to listen to what I say and a couple of years ago I told him to undo the spell my grandmother had put on it that blasts the names off. I checked the bottom lines and a big hunk of them belonged to your family. I asked Remus and..." She waved a hand to dismiss the sentence since they could guess. "But it's very distant."

George nodded in understanding. "So Merc, who else is still alive?" Fred asked her and the three of them looked at her curious.

She thought. "Lets see... My Dad, The Lestranges. The Tonks, The Malfoys." The brothers twitched in annoyance at the last. "Finally, the last of his line also, Harry Potter."

The three boys fell off their seats.

"Potter?" Lee asked wide eyed. George sputtered. "M-Mum never told us that!"

Mercy shrugged. "She probably doesn't know. I didn't know till I was eight because their entire line was blasted off! Besides, I'm his only magical blood relative. The closest anyway, your only related by marriage." Fred sat back up and told her to explain.

"You see, my last name's my mothers and my grandmother was Harry's grandmother's sister. Which makes his father and my mother cousins, and ends up with us cousins once removed."

Fred clapped his hands together when she finished explaining. "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" They played doubles until it was time to change into their school uniforms. Mercy shoved them out the door. "Get out, I need to change!"

When it was their turn, she waited patiently outside until Lee opened the door. "Come on in, Merc. We're about done here." She walked in as Fred shouted. "Wait! Don't come in yet!"

She was about to ask why when she looked at him and realized he hadn't finished pulling up his school slacks. They both turned red when she saw his boxers, before running out the door with George and Lee laughing.

When the train reached it's stop, they got off and started walking towards the voice calling for the first years. Stopping in front of a very tall and furry man, Mercy and the three boys looked up in awe. "Your really tall." George stated at the man. He just grinned at the bunch of first years. " 'Ello, mi names' Ha'grid."

Lee waved. "Hey Hagrid! I'm Lee Jordon! This here is Mercy," Mercy waved hello as Lee said her name. "And these two dunderheads are-" He didn't get a chance to finish as the twins hit him in the head hard. "OUCH!" Mercy laughed as the twins bowed down, introducing themselves. "He's Fred." George pointed at Fred. "And he's George" Fred pointed back. "We're the Weasley Twins!" They chorused.

"Plee'zed ta' meet ya'." Hagrid replied to their antics. "We best be go'in now, though." With that he called. "All firs' years, this way!" And led them to the boats.

The four of them got into a boat and it started moving on it's on accord. Crossing the lake, they all stayed silent as they were in awe of the castle. When they reached the entry way to the Great Hall, Hagrid left saying they would be called soon to be sorted. Mercy and Fred leaned against the wall as George stood a little bit in front of them, arms crossed talking to Lee about how they were going to be sorted. Fred could tell by the way George was making his voice carry to the others that he was trying to scare them and smirked. "Hey George, how do they sort us anyway? My Mum wouldn't tell me." Lee asked. George put on this serious gruesome face and said. "We heard from our older brothers that they made you fight a troll." All the students around them looked scared. "Fred, is that true?" Lee gulped. Fred laughed. "Course not!" Then he got a serious look on his face. "They really make you face a boggart and fight your worst fears. George got it wrong because a troll was one of our brothers worst fear at the time." Hearing what Fred said the students got even more feared.

Catching on to what they were doing, Mercy shifted closer to Fred, catching the students attention. "Your both wrong. I heard it was a hat that looked through your thoughts to determine which house you'd go into. If you don't pass it's examination, then it sucks out your intelligence and makes you retarded." George and Fred had to cover their muffled snorting at seeing the looks on the children's face's at that by pretending to be whimpering.

Right at that moment a stern looking witch in green robes with her gray streaked hair pulled tightly in a bun appeared before them. "First years, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Pr. McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress. Any moment now, you'll be heading into the Great Hall to be sorted. Please make sure you are presentable." At this she looked even sterner at the Weasley twins whose shirts were untucked and ties loose, and Mercy who had altered her robes to be loose and flexible for fighting but still stylish, hanging off her shoulders, two pieced and flaring out at the sleeves and bottom.

When the professor left, George said to Mercy. "I think she was glaring the most at you." Her three friends snickered. "Yeah, yeah. Like I care. I look a billion times better than she could ever look. She's just jealous!" Saying that she struck a pose, making the boys laugh even harder.

Right then the Great Hall's doors opened and Pr. McGonagall ushered them through them. Looking up instead of at the annoying stares, Mercy noticed the ceiling and nudged the boys who were imitating the teacher behind her back by walking stiffly with their noses in the air. George even managed to look sternly down his nose at a few students they passed on the way to the front of the hall. "Hey guys, look at the ceiling. Isn't that cool? I so need to learn that spell, we could use it on a prank or something." At the word prank, all three boys looked up at once and smirked evilly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking dearest brother?" George asked Fred.

"Of course, if your thinking what I'm thinking." Fred replied.

"Well if your thinking what I'm thinking."

"And I'm thinking what your thinking."

"Oh just shove it you two! Were almost there. Tell us what your thinking later!" Mercy cut in.

"Hn. That's if they do think." Lee added and was hit by both twins on the head once again as Mercy laughed.

Reaching the front and seeing that it really was a hat that decided your house, all the other first years got scared and the four sniggered quietly. "Hey Merc," Lee asked quietly so no one could hear but the four of them. "How'd you know it was a hat?" Mercy grinned. "I didn't, I was just making it up." The twins laughed quietly at that. Then the hat began to sing, freaking out the first years even more.

_(I'm good at poetry but I have absolutely no idea what to put here so just imagine it sung)_

The old students clapped and the first years were horrified when McGonagall told them that after she called their name, they were to put the hat on their heads to be sorted. "Anberlin, Amber!"

The girl she called looked as if she was going to vomit as she clutched her twin brothers hand before sucking in a breath and went up to place the hat on her head. After awhile they heard the hat scream to the anticipation of the first years. "Gryffindor!"

"Why do I fell like I saw that one coming?" George asked them. His twin and Lee just snorted and Mercy gave let out a giggle before shushing them.

Soon it came to be Lee's turn and as he went up he flashed them a thumb ups. "See ya' guys later."

He skipped up the steps and did a cart-wheel on the way up to the hat and put it on to the cheers of the students. His new friends laughed and whooted. "That idiot!"

Mercy laughed.

Fred ad George put their arms around her from either side conspiratorially. "Now Merc, what's the point of having an audience..." Fred started. "If you can't give them a show?" George finished, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Mercy thought about it. "When you put it that way...What're we going to do on our turns???" She grinned evilly and the boys matched her looks with ones of their owns.

* * *

More to come, chapters already written so if I get enough reviews I'll submit it. So plz press the blue button! U know u_ wanna_! 


	2. Sorting

Disclaimer: As If A Sucky Writter Like Me Could Own It? J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter not me, I only own Mercy.

Authors Note: Plz reveiw if u like it. And tell me your honest opinions and insites! I wanna get better! Thanx To The Pplz Who Took The Time To Review My Story! I Apreciate It ALOT! )

* * *

RECAP:

"That idiot!"

Mercy laughed.

Fred ad George put their arms around her from either side conspiratorially. "Now Merc, what's the point of having an audience..." Fred started. "If you can't give them a show?" George finished, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Mercy thought about it. "When you put it that way...What're we going to do on our turns???" She grinned evilly and the boys matched her looks with ones of their owns.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"George Weasley!" McGonagall called and the boys looked innocently at her then at each other in confusion. "George?" George asked like he'd never heard the name before. "My name's Arthur!"

Fred nodded. "And my names Molly! There's no one named George in our family."

When he said Molly, practically the entire student body couldn't help but snicker, except for their older brother Percy, who sat at the Gryffindor table groaning in embarrassment, his head in his hands. The person sitting next to him heard him muttering under his breath. "Those bloody gits, ruining the Weasley name their first 15 minutes here..."

Getting tired of their antics quickly, McGonagall cast a summoning spell but the twins had been a step ahead of her and were holding hands so they both flew up to her.

"Well, what do u know!" George exclaimed.

"We're BOTH named George!" Fred finished and McGonagall put a hand to her head as if they ALREADY were giving her a migraine and just pointed to the stool.

"Fine, you BOTH go get sorted then."

They happily ablogged and sat on the stool and pulled the huge hat over both their heads. Soon the hat sang out. "GEORGE WEASLEY-GRYFFINDOR! FRED WEASLEY-GRYFFINDOR!"

The school cheered, the Gryffindor table loudest of all, as they went to sit next to Lee.

Next, and last to go up, was Mercy.

Sitting down on the stool, she put the hat on and heard it's voice out loud.

"_Well, if it isn't a Black_." It said. "_Your father wasn't very hard to place. But your mother on the other hand was._"

_'I know you can hear what I'm thinking so if you don't mind, I'd prefer to be called Wolf for the time being since Black isn't a very honorable name in the eyes of today's society.'_ She replied in her head.

'**Very well.**' She heard it's voice in her head. '**Now, where to place you?**'

After a few seconds it said. '**I have no idea.** **You choose.**'

_'What?! But it's your _job_ to know!'_ She yelled at it in her head.

She could feel the hat shrug. '**You have the quality's for all the houses. Your very loyal to your friends, you've got a natural brilliance for things, you've got strength and courage to do what other's can't, and a sly manipulative cunning mind that will get you through everything. And your pure blooded. You can go to any house you wish.**' It explained to her.

She tried to think of which house would be best. Hufflepuff's are nice and can do with her in them and she'd make good friends there. Ravenclaw's are accepted by all houses, having no rival's except when it comes to grades. The Gryffindor's are where her friend's are at and they were sure to have a blast. She bit her lip. And then the Slytherin's need someone like her to straighten them out and make alliances with Gryffindor's and make them understand that being Slytherin doesn't make you immediately evil...

Before she could tell the hat her decision, it yelled. "SLYTHERIN!"

She stood and her friend's were looking at her in shock. _'I'm sorry guys, but we can still be best friends.'_ The Slytherin's were lightly clapping and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws were politely clapping also, but none of the Gryffindor's were clapping. Mercy sighed. Then heard an enthusiastic person clapping and saw Fred had stood and George and Lee followed his example and were cheering and rooting for her. She smiled. _'At least their still my friends!'_ And with that thought in mind, she cast a '_patronus_' spell which was highly advanced for someone with little experience like her but Lupin had taught it to her when she asked.

Out of her wand walked a silvery graceful wolf that sat before her and howled before vanishing and she sat down at the Slytherin table to many cheers all around. Especially at the Slytherin table. _'This won't be too hard, and I'll see the guys in and out of classes and we'll break rules together like we planned.' _She thought and ate her dinner, ignoring a girl across from her, who was trying to talk to her but she could already tell was snobbish. _'I'll have my work cut out for me, but that's all the fun of it.'_

"HEY! Are you listening to me or not?!" The snobbish girl yelled and banged the table, knocking over Mercy's goblet. Mercy glared at her. "I thought it was obvious by the fact I was ignoring you but if your too stupid to notice, I was in fact not listening and do not wish to listen and therefore, may you leave me be?"

The girl looked taken aback before glaring right back at her. "Why I NEVER! No, I will not leave you be!"

Mercy just raised an eyebrow. "Fine then." She said, gathering her plate and a new goblet. "I'll leave you then." And went to sit by her friends in Gryffindor.

Sitting down to stares from the entire hall as word got around that a Slytherin was sitting at the Gryffindor table, she ignored the girl as she sputtered in anger after her. "Hey guys." She grinned at her best friends as she sat next to Lee, across from Fred. "May I sit here?" They grinned at her in reply. "Course you can." Fred answered her. "What're friends for?" George added and Lee put a arm around her shoulders, welcoming.

* * *

There it is! I've started the next chapter and really this wasn't the direction I was going to take the story in but I like it ) Plz reveiw! I'm open to everyone's opinions and suggestions! 


	3. Meeting The Family

Disclaimer: Do I seriously sound as if I could own it? Look! This word (Disclaimer) Clearly says I don't own it! J. K. Rowling does! I only own Mercy, and a few other O.C.'s.

Authors Note: Wow...This story is going somewhere...I hopw you guys like the direction!

* * *

RECAP:

"HEY! Are you listening to me or not?!" The snobbish girl yelled and banged the table, knocking over Mercy's goblet. Mercy glared at her. "I thought it was obvious by the fact I was ignoring you but if your too stupid to notice, I was in fact not listening and do not wish to listen and therefore, may you leave me be?"

The girl looked taken aback before glaring right back at her. "Why I NEVER! No, I will not leave you be!"

Mercy just raised an eyebrow. "Fine then." She said, gathering her plate and a new goblet. "I'll leave you then." And went to sit by her friends in Gryffindor.

Sitting down to stares from the entire hall as word got around that a Slytherin was sitting at the Gryffindor table, she ignored the girl as she sputtered in anger after her. "Hey guys." She grinned at her best friends as she sat next to Lee, across from Fred. "May I sit here?" They grinned at her in reply. "Course you can." Fred answered her. "What're friends for?" George added and Lee put a arm around her shoulders, welcoming.

* * *

Chapter 3:

After they were eating and talking for a while, it was soon time for them to leave to their dormitories and she waved goodbye to them and got in line with the other first year Slytherin's. Unluckily, she found herself standing next to the girl from before.

"Think your so brilliant, don't you?" The girl sneered at her. Mercy glanced at her. "Not particularly...Compared to you maybe." She smirked. The girl glared back and apparently decided to ignore her for the moment which was just fine by Mercy. Following the Prefect, they soon came upon the dungeons and their dormitories.

The prefect turned towards them. Tall, thin but muscular, dark haired and fair complexion, he gathered their attention immediately. "Ladies...Gentlemen..."He nodded to them in either direction and smirked at his next statement. "First years."

"I am Nathan Yazan." He bowed his head slightly, still smirking. "And it is my _pleasure_ to welcome you all to Slytherin." With that he turned and whispered something she couldn't hear-and doubted anyone else could-to the wall behind him and it slowly slid away and revealed behind it their dorm and new home.

Once they were all inside, the wall was back in place and Nathan continued to address the new students. "Here, we're your family. As you can probably already tell by now, the other houses don't like us very much." He allowed them to express a few snorts of agreement while he smiled, before continuing on.

"But we should always try and be civilized with our fellow classmates and students. That is why you should never attack unless attacked first. Always be on the defense, never the opposite!" He told them sternly. "We are not savages! But when it comes to defending ourselves and others, we must be loyal to Slytherin. Loyal to our house least we become corrupt with schemes, lies and betrayals. Here, we are your family and family sticks together. We follow our families traditional ways! This DOES NOT MEAN, that we cannot interact with others other than in our house. It's just that others want nothing to do with us so we'll follow the way they've set for us in seclusion. Solitude is greater than living in the world they've created themselves. You are the most clever and cunning of your age. You'll become great witches and wizards within due time at this school! Do not bring our family down!" He finished with a flourish and the crowd of first years applauded as he wiped his brow and smiled at them. "Thank you." He nodded his head in their direction in appreciation. "Now I'd like you all to introduce yourselves so we'll all be better acquainted."

They went one by one, saying their names. Then it came the turn for the girl from earlier who was still standing nearby. "Eloise. Eloise Belavou." She said offhandedly, her arms crossed and looking in a random direction before she flipped her angel blonde hair as if to say she had nothing more to add.

Raising an eyebrow at her antics sceptically, Nathan turned towards Mercy and indicated she'd continue. "Mercy. Mercy Wolf." She said and imitated Eloise to the amusement of Nathan and the other first years. That is...Excluding Eloise herself who didn't enjoy being mocked. She didn't enough it at all and turned to Mercy in rage, though it only showed her ill intent to Mercy through her eyes. Anyone else would have died of shock or terror upon seeing the murderous look Eloise was giving her, but Mercy simply grinned at her warmly and gave her a little wave. This only made Eloise even more furious but she held back as the others continued to introduce themselves.

Once again, Nathan spoke. "Now that we're all acquainted, I think it's best we all get some rest. Ladies staircase to the left and Gentlemen to the right. Password is on the notice board. It changes every Tuesday, starting tomorrow. So I suggest everyone take a look at it in the morning before going down to breakfast. You'll all receive your schedules at breakfast tomorrow so don't worry about that right now. Good night and have a good rest. Don't let the snakes bit!" He winked at them and disappeared up the boys staircase to go meet up with his dorm mates and get some rest of his own.

* * *

I'm having fun w/ this and have no idea the direction this story is taking but I do have the general idea. I hope you guys like it! Review plz! 


End file.
